Damned If I Do
by EcoBeans
Summary: All discarded lovers should be given a second chance...with someone else.
1. Futile

_**Damned If I Do**_

Summary: "All discarded lovers should be given a second chance...with someone else" and that's exactly what he did after she 'betrayed' him. But is her sudden change of heart something to worry about? Especially when he's married?

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is so exhausting<em>

_as indecision, and nothing _

_so futile._

_ -Bertrand Russell_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo frowned slightly as she watched her friend prance around pulling dress after dress out of her closet, she was deeply bothered but it wasn't for the reason one would think of. "Do you really think it's alright for you to go out with his cousin? You know how he feels about you."<p>

The auburn-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Tomoyo knew this was her only chance to stop this disaster from happening, she continued on. "I didn't say anything before when you didn't know they were his friends, but this is his cousin we're talking about here" she attempted to get her point across to her friend.

"It's fine, I'm sure he understands, he's not the type to stand in the way of people's lives, especially mine. And about that liking me thing, we already came to an understanding about that" Sakura exasperated.

This took Tomoyo by surprised.

"What? You guys talked about it? What'd he say? He's ok with it being one-sided?" she exclaimed.

"….."

"What's with the pause? Did he or did he not understand?"

"Well….when I say we came to an understanding it was more like a silent understanding. You can tell by the look in his eyes you know, it's all in the eyes" Sakura gestured to her eyes with a goofy grin on her face.

Tomoyo could feel the anger slowly emitting from her head, it was spreading quickly.

She could now feel it at the tip of her toes.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she gritted out "don't regret it when he finally decides to retaliate". Not wanting to start a childish banter with her best friend she grabbed her jacket and walked out of Sakura's room leaving the girl utterly speechless having not known what had suddenly gotten into her friend.

"Whatever the case he won't do anything, it's been weeks since he's known about his and he hasn't done anything, why would he do anything now" she whispered to no one in particular.

As Sakura got dressed for her date, the words Tomoyo said continued to vibrate within her mind and refused to leave her alone.

"We're friends and nothing more, he knows that" she said aloud.

5 minutes later.

_Maybe I should call it off; maybe going out on a date with his cousin is a bit too much of me._ "I should call and cancel then" Sakura started towards her cellphone.

_Wait why should I cancel, it's not like we're getting married; it's a date for heaven's sake._ Putting her phone down she began to work on her makeup.

Conversations with herself continued for the next hour as Sakura debated whether or not to go.

Brrrrh. Brrrh. Brrrh. Her cell phone vibrated, it was time and there was no turning back now. _It's rude to cancel this late._ It was a last ditch effort to get herself out the door.

"I'm here" a deep voice resounded from the other end of the speaker.

"Alright, wait a minute, I'm coming out now" she answered.

Sakura wasn't excited about this date anymore, "Tomoyo and her sense-making lecture" she grumbled. Either way she was going and that's that.

Grabbing her purse she headed towards the door. By the time she got to the shoe cupboard, her feelings of…..well whatever it was, it was starting to bubble up from her stomach.

_Butterflies…. _She thought.

She pulled her black heels from the cupboard near the door.

_He sat on the porch and pulled on his sneakers.  
><em>

Lipstick, check. Makeup, wipes check. Eyeliner, check. Phone, check. Keys check. Wallet, check.

_Phone, check. Tickets, check. Wallet, check. Passport, check.  
><em>

Locking the door from the inside, she stepped out onto the brightly lit porch. Taking a moment to make sure the door was locked she bounded for the waiting car.

_Leaving the keys on the table, he briefly glanced at the photos scattered on the coffee table. They were memories he decided he could live without. With one last look into his apartment, he pulled on his bag, grabbed his luggage and headed for the waiting cab._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: We all know I don't own CCS; my best drawings are made of sticks.<p>

A/N: Hi guys, thanks to those who decided to review, please leave me some nice feedback. The last couple of lines was supposed to be really dramatic as they mirror each other's actions, well she towards something a bit happier than him.

Ecobeans (^_^)


	2. Insanity

Damned If I Do

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"One definition of insanity<p>

is to do the same thing,

day-after-day,

expecting different results."

-Mark Silber

* * *

><p><em>-Five weeks earlier...<em>

On that cold winter day, the sun was shining through the cracks in his window blinds stirring him awake. Peeking at his clock from underneath his warm covers it read 6:37 AM.

_Still a few minutes left._

Thinking so gave him a few more lingering minutes with his toasty bed. Taking another look the clock now read 6:50.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled, scrambling to get out of the tangled wed of covers he wove during the night. Rushing to find his uniform first much less putting it on since he had no idea where it was in the mess that was his room.

Apparently his pants had some how ended up on the window sill, shirt underneath the mattress?

"What the hell...?" he exasperates, the shirt had somehow ended up stuck between the bed frame and mattress.

Grabbing his bag and pushing all the contents on his desk into it, hoping that at least a few of the things he needed for school will make its way in there.

"Pants, shirt, jacket, socks, paper crap...ah tie!" he desperately scanned the room for any sign of the red tie, a signature of his school, without it he'd be punished for not have dressed properly.

"AH!" it was sticking out from underneath the pile of dirty...clean...clothes on top of his stereo. Sticking it quickly into his bag, he'd have to worry about putting it on later. Running out of his room, he grabbed his keys off the dinning room table and scrambled to get out of his apartment.

He ran down the stairs towards the parking garage, oh how he wish he had the power to stop time.

_Oh wait, maybe x-ray vision would be better...OK that train just went somewhere dark,_ he chuckles aloud at how at a time like this his mind could still go there. Putting his bag on properly he spotted his Kawasaki Ninja 1000. It had taken him months working his fingers to the bone to buy this motorcycle.

Working to the bone might have been a bit of an overstatement. He worked hard for it. OK, he worked for it, but hey work is work, whether it's hard labor or sitting on your ass all day.

Pulling on his helmet, he turned on the engine and slowly push his precious baby out of the parking space. After a few circles down the parking garage since he was parked on the fourth floor, he could finally see day light.

There was a slight layer of snow on the ground, but the sun was still shining brightly. After about thirty minutes of traffic he could finally see the trail of students leading up to the school getting larger and larger.

After pulling into the parking lot and circling the area for almost ten minutes he finally managed to find a parking space a mere 5 meters away. Revving up he headed towards the space, but before he could get there a familiar face caught his eye.

Unknowingly he slowed to a stop, half a meter away from the parking space. He stared at her intently, taking in the way the bits of falling snow was sticking to her hair, how she walked alone with her headphones on.

Wait. Alone? She had always gone to school with her boyfriend, or "guy friends", now...alone? No way. Was someone up there finally giving him a chance? Was this a sign? Excitedly he prepared to get off his bike, only to realize that he was still in the middle of the road.

BEEP BEEP.

Cars behind him honked. "Yea yea, I'm going already." _Your honking won't ruin my day. _

Putting his hands back on the handle, he signaled to turn right only to realize someone had already gotten into his space while he was off day dreaming. Pulling off his helmet to throw a few colorful words towards the bastard who actually managed to somewhat ruin his almost perfect day.

Before he could get a chance to start, the door on the driver's side opened up and a familiar face popped out. "Hey cuz, sorry about that but hey, first come first serve" Eriol smiled so brightly it hurt his eyes.

"Wha-" Syaoran started to say until he was cut off.

"Hey people are still behind you you know, might want to get moving before class starts" pulling his books from the backseat, Eriol slammed the door and took off.

"...dammit, what just happened?" turning to his left the auburn haired girl was already gone, replaced by a few weird looks he was getting from this odd looking group of girls.

BEEP BEEP.

"Oh shut it!" he screeched.

After what felt like an eternity circling the parking lot thanks to that heartless cousin of his, Syaoran finally managed to find a space on the street, 11 blocks away from school. Out of breath and sweating his ass off, _when was the last time I worked out? Oh lord, _he finally made it to class.

Taking a look at his watch, _huh only 30 minutes late, not too shabby, hehe_, he chuckled to himself before opening the door and sneaking a look into the class. It was completely deserted.

"What the hell? Where is everybody" Syaoran questioned, now no longer knelt on the ground, pathetically looking in.

_Bzzzt._

Feeling a text come in he fumbled for his phone.

"School meeting" it read, it was from Eriol, the parking-space-stealing-bastard.

"Ah dammit, is this some kind of karma?" he yelled, since there was no one in the halls there was no one to hear his crazy rant. Syaoran took off for the school assembly, and once again he was kneeling at the door trying to find a way in.

He spotted his teacher and _yes!_ He was nowhere near the student line. Opening the door the slightest bit wider so he could squeeze himself through, taking another peak towards his teacher's spot to make sure he wouldn't be noticed, but something else caught his eye.

There she was, right next to Eriol, and they were so...close to each other!. _Wait, don't freak out, she's in class B, makes perfect sense that she's right next to ours, after all, what comes after A?_ "It's B" he thought aloud.

He should have sneaked in already since no one was looking, but against his better judgment he took another look at the couple.

_Why's Eriol's hand extended over to her side? It's bent all funny..._ Sticking his head in just a bit more while his body still hung outside the door, Syaoran attempted in the dumbest way to see something way out of his vision. Leaning half of his body in while balancing on one leg, one leg that was still stuck outside the door way.

Somehow he still managed to do it though, and what came into his view wasn't the least bit of the sign from above that he had wanted.

Their hands were touching. Eriol had whispered something into her ear, and she held up her hand to her mouth to stiffle the laugh that was threatening to come out.

_Since when did they become so close?_

Thoughts raced in his mind.

He thought they only knew of each other.

_How could she do this?_

His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

She knew about his feelings.

Pulling himself out of the room, he let the door slam loudly to a close.

_Enough. How many times does this make._

Maybe he was coming to the wrong conclusion but that thought never stayed in his mind long enough to be processed. Things started to make sense, all the gossip he heard, they wouldn't have been started if someone hadn't seen something suspicious enough to warrant that many rumors.

"Syaoran!" a familiar voice called out his name. He already knew who it was, there was no need to turn around and confirm.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He could hear her footsteps coming closer.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He could feel the vein pulsing in his head.

_Enough._

Step. Step. Step.

She was coming closer.

_Enough!_

"Aren't you coming in? The teachers already think that it was you that slammed the door just now, the assembly's almost over anyway, plus we... have the rest of the day off—" she trailed off. "Syaoran?"

_Enough. Don't call my name._

He could feel his desire to run away kicking in.

"Where are you going?"

_Enough!_

Without a word to her he started to walk towards the exit.

"Syaoran!"

_Enough._

* * *

><p>AN: Alrightyroo, this chapter was definitely longer than the first one. I didn't proof read this nor did I have anyone else do it, so you'll have to excuse the mess that I call chapter 2 :) So fyi to anyone who didn't notice, the italics are his thoughts, I wanted to make a chapter on his point of view, this is so that the betrayal becomes more prominent. So please leave a review if there's anything you want me to fix or if you just like it, I appreciate any kind of feedback, and happy reading!

And I don't own CCS, any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

-Ecobeans.


End file.
